ralphs_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Tom and Talking Ben
Talking Tom and Talking Ben are characters of Talking Tom and Friends. : "I am your mayor and I want to put your simple minds at ease. I hereby promise that I will not rest until everyone in this town is happy. Yes, you heard that right! Until everyone is happy." : ―Happy Town "'Talking Tom''' is the titular character and one of the main characters of 'Talking Tom and Friends''. He was the first of the Talking Friends" characters to be created by Outfit7. He was introduced in July 2010. Talking Tom 2 followed a year later in 2011 and arguably the main antagonist of Talking Pierre. He also appeared in the first Virtual pet app by Outfit7 named My Talking Tom. Appearance Tom is a gray Tabby cat that is often portrayed as egotistical yet caring towards his friends. He designs mobile app with Ben and hopes to earn money off of them. His apps tend to be a failure, except for the Talking Tom and Talking Ben apps in the show. Personality Tom is a very ambitious and adventurous person, suggesting ideas that people would see as crazy or good at first which slowly spirals to chaos. He takes chances when he sees them as an opportunity to make him either rich or famous or better yet, both. He is the leader of the group, others following him even with doubts. He is very confident and charismatic about himself, using every opportunity possible to compliment himself but he also takes note of the capabilities and talents of others and can praise them or at times be envious of them. Although he can be reckless, he is kind towards his friends and is willing to lend a helping hand. Sometimes giving advice to them when they ask of it. He has a major crush on Angela but is too embarrassed and denied any feelings of her when asked, even though he shows possible signs of jealousy when she hangs out with guys he is unfamiliar with. Biography : "''I'm what people call a visionary. Some days I wake up and think, 'Let's see, today I'm gonna design a hot air balloon that can land on a passing asteroid.' Except a hot air balloon can't fly in space... That's a minor detail. Comments like that prove that you're just not a visionary. And you're not a scientist." : ―Tom and Ben, The Audition Family In Talking Friends, his nephew is Ginger.1 Early life Tom met Ben met nearly 8 and a half years ago, at the age of 14. They bumped into each other while using their electronic devices, and became best friends.2 Tom and Ben Enterprises When they were teenagers, Tom and Ben started a tech company, Tom and Ben Enterprises. They didn't have a proper business plan at the time, however, and just had fun making devices like Boomerang. Trivia * Every app he develops tend to be failures, except for the Talking Tom and Talking Ben apps. * Tom shares the same birthday as Margaret’s (both born on the month of August and date of the 18th of that year) Talking Ben Talking Ben is a male brown dog, and is one of the main characters in Talking Tom and Friends, and later in the hit comedy crossover series, The crazy life of the 17 animal friends. he was the second character introduced through the Talking Friends mobile apps franchise by Outfit7. Personality Ben is a chemist in Talking Friends, and does not seem to have any relation to computing in the original series. However, in Talking Tom and Friends, he is still skilled in mathematics, but is also a computer programmer. He also reacts quite rashly when someone damages his things, but is quite friendly. He and Tom are the founder of Tom and Ben enterprises. Appearance Ben is a brown/tan dog, possibly a Bernedoodle, who, similar to similar to most of the group, doesn't wear any clothes. App Appearances * Talking Tom Cat 2: Ben plays a minor but negative appearance in the app. He breaks the wind behind Tom when the player presses it to do so. The App also has another feature that makes Ben trying to scare tom by bursting a paper bag behind him per players command. * Tom and Ben News: Ben and Tom repeat after the player as news broadcasts. The App also has features that can make them to fight with each other in various ways per players command. Notes * He is right-handed. * In A Secret Worth Keeping, he reveals that he is not good at keeping secrets. * His favorite movie is "Science the Movie". * His favorite type of ice cream is strawberry ice cream, the same as Angela's. * Ben's somewhat love interest and current girlfriend is Xenon, a human lady (WARNING: humans and animals CANNOT MIX) * Ben is 24 years old, the same age as Tom. Category:Characters